


Setting the Mood

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Cousin Incest, Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much plot here - just a shortie about how the guys might have set the mood to make "If You Want It To Be Good, Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy)" sound so sexy... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> "If You Want It To Be Good, Girl" is one of my favorite songs ever - and I would give a lot to have been there and have seen what the guys did to make it sound so damn hot... I was bored at work and decided to write it down. I had to choose from picturing them laughing their asses off or fucking each other senseless - guess what I picked? lol  
> I'm definitely branching out a bit from my usual SweetBone - and everything because I always wanted to try cousin slash and Nick sounds so incredibly sexy, specially in the end... Little Nicky moans better than a porn star on that track - and why do you think that is? *g*

When they got the lyrics for a song from their new album with the cumbersome title "If You Want It To Be Good, Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy)" the Backstreet Boys read them through and turned to look incredulously at each other. Brian's and Nick's faces were some interesting shades of red and Howie didn't look much better as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Only his dark complexion saved him from looking like a tomato. Kevin's face was unreadable as he returned the looks of his band mates. Only AJ didn't seem embarrassed at all - he was chuckling, shaking his head and grinning openly.

Nick typically was the first one to say something. He sounded almost scared as he asked: "Do they really expect me to sing *that*?" AJ smirked at him: "Oh yes, Nicky-boy - they want all those little girls to faint when they hear you sing these lyrics!"  
Brian looked shocked: "I can't believe we're expected to sing that - it's so... so dirty! And our fan base is so young - will they even understand what this song is all about?"  
Again it was AJ who answered with a wide grin. "You bet, Rok - those girls have dirty minds! You should see what's on some of their web sites..."

Howie looked at his best friend, who was sitting beside him: "Why do you think this is so funny? This song is about nothing but sex, no love, no romance - it goes straight against our image!" AJ shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, but it's fun - it's different from our usual teenybopper stuff." He winked at Howie and leaned closer until their faces almost touched, noting with satisfaction the shiver his friend and lover couldn't suppress. His voice was raspy and sexy as he continued, making sure Howie felt his hot breath on his face: "And just imagine what fun we will have to get into the mood required to make this sound just *right*..."

Howie's head shot up and to his satisfaction AJ saw a grin spread on the other man's face. Their gazes locked and the tension between them became almost thick enough to cut with a knife.  
Kevin interrupted their little staring contest by snapping his fingers in front of their noses. "I really don't want to know what you to are thinking of - but since there's not much we can do about it we should try to sing this, alright?"

Reluctantly Howie sat up and got into rehearsal mood. AJ poutingly followed his example and Brian joined them, the music sheets in hand. Only Nick still slouched on his sofa, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Kevin knelt down in front of their youngest band mate, his green eyes searching for the reason for Nick's unusual behavior. "What's the matter, Nicky?" he inquired, his voice soft. But Nick still avoided looking at him, blushing again.  
Kevin bit back a groan - the boy was so damn sexy and didn't even know it!  
"Come on, you can tell me... When have I ever let you down?" he said, taking Nick's chin in his hand and forcing him to look him in the eye. When Nick remained quiet, Kevin motioned the others to leave the room. Perhaps Nick would feel less uncomfortable without them around.

Brian looked as if would like to remain with his best friend and after a moment's hesitation, Kevin nodded for him to stay but keep quiet. It was amazing how much one could say without words when one knew the other person inside out.  
Howie took AJ's hand and literally had to drag him out of the room - sometimes curiosity got the better of his lover. "We'll start *rehearsing* already - okay, Alex?" he said, putting a special emphasis on 'rehearsing' that AJ didn't fail to pick up. His face brightened and he followed Howie willingly.

******

Brian sat down two chairs away from Kevin and Nick, watching his cousin caress Nick's cheek, whispering softly to him. Whatever he said to him worked because Nick now met the older man's gaze. "I can't sing this right", he said in a low voice, sounding very young. "You know, not the way AJ said to Howie..." He hesitated, looking shyly to Kevin for reassurance, obviously finding it in the green depths watching him tenderly, because he went on: "Sometimes I hear them through the walls or on the bus - and I know that that's how this song is supposed to sound. But..." Nick stopped once again and Kevin finished for him, his eyes never leaving Nick's flushed face: "But you've never done anything like this..."

"NO, I mean YES..." Nick floundered, unwilling to admit that Kevin was right. "I've had girls to my room and I... you know, when I'm alone... It's not as if I've never had sex!" Kevin smiled lightly at the younger boy's indignance. When he saw that Nick was feeling as if he was made fun of he hurried to say sincerely: "I believe you, Nicky!" Then his voice changed, got deeper, his drawl more pronounced: "You're trying to tell me that you've never had a sexual experience that was really erotic, made you lose control and beg for release, Nick? That no one has ever pleased you the way Howie and AJ please each other?"

Nick felt almost hypnotized by Kevin's deep voice and his intense gaze. All he could do in response was nod dumbly, unable to utter a word. Shivers were running down his spine and involuntarily he licked his suddenly dry lips.  
If that was possible Kevin's voice became even more erotic as he continued softly, leaning closer to Nick until his breath caressed the younger man's face: "Would you like me to show you, Nicky?" Nick couldn't do anything but stare at him with wide blue eyes as Kevin leaned still closer, his hands coming up to caress his face. Then he kissed Nick softly, still ready to draw back at the slightest sign of hesitation. But Nick only moaned softly, his lips soft beneath Kevin's, following his movements.

Brian sat there and stared at the sight in front of him. He should have felt repulsed - after all it was not only two men kissing, but his cousin and his underaged best friend. Instead he couldn't look away as Kevin's hands tangled in Nick's blond hair, pulling him closer. Nick seemed to melt into Kevin's kiss, Kevin's touch - and suddenly Brian wished that it was him there, kissing so slowly and sensually. The languorous movements reminded him of kissing under water for some reason and he felt his jeans get uncomfortably tight. He was not sure if he wanted to kiss Nick or if he wanted to be kissed by Kevin - both things seemed equally appealing.

In the meantime Kevin deepened the kiss, his hands leaving Nick's hair to unbutton his shirt and caress his chest, paying special attention to Nick's sensitive nipples. He was rewarded by a groan and Nick's legs wrapping themselves around him, pulling him closer.  
He broke the kiss that seemed to have gone on forever and moved downwards, leaving wet trails on Nick's pale skin. He softly sucked on his neck and Nick arched against him, his erection rubbing against Kevin. "God, Kevin!" The young voice was hardly recognizable and Kevin shuddered at the sexy sound, his own arousal growing by the second.  
He moved down to Nick's nipples, teasing them to hard peaks, while his hands cupped Nick's ass and pushed him harder against his own hard body, knowing that this would drive him crazy. Then he slowly began to open Nick's fly, his lips never leaving Nick's skin, nibbling and licking, sometimes biting down softly, causing Nick to almost lose control then and there.

Suddenly he heard a deep groan that didn't come from Nick and his head shot up, remembering only now that they were not alone in the room. His shocked gaze met his cousin's wide eyed stare, his breathing ragged, his hand resting on the big bulge in his jeans, rubbing himself lightly. Somehow Kevin found the sight incredibly arousing and he licked his lips, causing Brian to bite back another groan.  
Nick became aware that Kevin was not concentrating on him anymore and opened his eyes, looking at his best friend. He had never thought of Brian that way, but suddenly all kinds of interesting images flooded his mind as he saw his obvious arousal.

"Come here, Bri..." he said, his voice filled with promise and Brian couldn't help but leave his place to kneel down beside him and look at him with lust filled eyes.  
Kevin stared in wonderment as the two blond heads were drawn to each other until their lips met and began a sensual dance. It was an enchanting sight and he was tempted to simply sit back and watch the two best friends discover each other.

But Nick had other plans. One of his hands was wrapped around Brian's neck, but the other made its way over to Kevin, tangling in his hair and guiding him back to his task of driving Nick out of his mind. And Kevin obeyed willingly, pleased with how uninhibited Nick was, how he simply let himself enjoy the moment. With experienced movements Kevin freed Nick from his pants, revealing superman boxers already stained with precum. He cupped the hard cock tenting the fabric and Nick groaned into Brian's mouth, causing Brian to break their kiss to look what had happened. Instantly Nick's mouth moved down the other man's neck, repeating Kevin's earlier actions, almost driving Brian mad with desire.

He was staring at his cousin, whose tongue was now fucking Nick's navel while one hand stroked Nick's hard cock, the other his own. Brian leaned a bit over, taking Nick with him, so he could reach out a hand and join Kevin's, mirroring his movements on Nick's erection. Their hands touched and both jumped at the almost electric spark they felt at that.  
Although Nick was lost in a world of pleasure and sensation he somehow noticed what was going on between the cousins. He stopped sucking on Brian's neck and said slowly: "You know, you two are way too overdressed! Why don't you take care of that?"

Kevin's head shot up and his green eyes locked shortly with Nick's sparkling blue ones before coming to rest on Brian. He cocked his head and drawled, closing one hand over Brian's straining erection: "He's right, cuz - this must be *really* uncomfortable..." Brian held his gaze and grinned sexily as he repeated Kevin's actions: "Same goes for you, Kev..." They moved closer and closer to each other as if drawn by strings.  
When their lips finally touched it was as if that was the way it was supposed to be. For a time Nick was forgotten as they kissed deeply and passionately, their tongues duelling, while their hands were busy freeing each other of their clothes until they both were only in their underwear.

Nick had been following this with passion clouded eyes, thinking that this was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. But then his almost painful arousal reminded him that he wanted his turn again and he moved to stand behind Brian. One hand snuck into the back of Kevin's green silk boxers, eliciting a groan from the older man as he caressed his cheeks. He squeezed his other hand between the still kissing cousins, slipping it inside Brian's blue briefs and wrapping it around his cock. His lips danced over Brian's shoulders, licking, nibbling and biting as Kevin had taught him earlier.

As he felt a hand - he discovered soon that it was Kevin's - grab his cock and begin to jack him off he gasped, a sound that turned into a low cry as another hand - belonging to Brian - squeezed his ass cheeks and fingers shyly caressed his puckered hole. Brian's other hand was wrapped firmly around Kevin's shaft, moving up and down in the same rhythm Kevin's fingers were thrusting in and out of his opening. His world was spinning from so many exciting sensations - Kevin's kisses, his fingers inside him, Nick's lips, his hand around his cock, the feeling of Nick's walls around his fingers... It was too much and Brian felt his climax approach quickly. He rested his head against Kevin's shoulder as he felt his balls tighten, giving his cousin the opportunity to kiss Nick's swollen lips as he in turn approached his orgasm. Kevin's movements on Nick's cock became quicker as he tried to take him over the edge as well and Brian thrust his fingers deeper into Nick, making the younger man scream before claiming Brian's mouth again as his body shook with the most intense high it had ever experienced.

Almost simultaneously the three men came, collapsing against each other. Their legs gave way and they slid to the ground in a heap of tangled arms and legs. Nick came to rest in the middle, his head on Kevin's shoulder, one hand tangled in short dark hair. Brian rested his head on Nick's back and his arms were wrapped around his middle, secured by Nick's free hand. Kevin hugged them both, occasionally planting tender kisses in Nick's hair and on Brian's temple as they lay on the floor like this. When he had recovered a bit he asked lazily, his drawl strong as tiredness overcame him: "Do you think you can sing that song now, Nicky?"

Brian began to laugh at this, his whole body shaking. This set Nick off, not only because Brian's laughter was so infectious but also because the movement tickled him. Kevin watched them in complete Frick and Frack mode for a while, trying to keep his mask of superiority, but soon he chuckled heartily as well. He tightened his grip on them both, not caring a bit that they were practically glued together by their cum...

******  
In the meantime Howie and AJ were not idle. Hardly out of the rehearsal room AJ pushed his lover against the wall and kissed him thoroughly, not caring who saw them. "I missed that..." he whispered hoarsely. Howie laughed and said incredulously: "I don't believe you, Alex - we've left our hotel room only a couple of hours ago and you're already horny again!" He shook his head teasingly. "Jeez, to be young again..." AJ glared at him: "Will you stop that, *old man*! If you don't like it, just tell me and I'll never bother you again!" But there was a gleam in his eyes telling Howie that he was not altogether serious, so he simply grinned and lead AJ into an empty room on the other side of the hall.

There he pushed AJ onto an inviting sofa and made himself comfortable on his lover's lap. "No, I certainly don't want you to stop, Alex - just *perhaps* the hallway is not the best place for... whatever you have in mind..." He gave AJ, who was looking up at him expectantly, one of his dazzling smiles before leaning down to capture his lips with his own. As they parted to catch their breath he murmured, resting his head against AJ's forehead: "What do say we *rehearse* that song for a bit... It'll probably take Kevin a while to convince Nicky that he doesn't have to be afraid of those lyrics..."  
AJ grinned and tangled his hands in Howie's hair: "I like the way you think, lover!" With that he closed the gap between them once more and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring the familiar depths of Howie's mouth. A long time ago he had decided that he would never get enough of this - the taste of Howie was definitely addicting, as was the feel of these soft hands slipping under his muscle shirt and teasing his nipples.

Howie always delighted in AJ's enthusiastic response to the smallest caress, in the way his body arched beneath his, in the incredibly erotic sounds that escaped his mouth. Howie himself was not very verbal during sex - which did not mean that he was quiet as their band mates could testify to... But in his mind there were few things more exciting than the noise AJ made when Howie caressed him.  
Already Howie's pants were getting uncomfortably tight as AJ rewarded his efforts on his now bare chest with a steady stream of groans and words - some dirty and some loving, but all in that raw tone of voice that drove Howie crazy. He began to rub his erection against AJ's while his lips travelled down AJ's neck, caressing the vein on the side of it. That was one of AJ's hot spots and Howie felt a strong pair of hands grab his hair and try to hold him there. He obliged willingly, but then moved to the other side and nipped AJ's earlobes - another favorite spot. Sometimes Howie joked that AJ's whole body was one big hot spot - the slightest caress excited the younger man. He smiled against AJ's neck, his hands still playing on AJ's chest.

Somehow AJ shook off the lust induced fog in his head and decided that it now was Howie's turn. The older man's ability to think coherently was instantly lost and he yelped in surprise as AJ suddenly cupped his cock. At the same time Howie felt himself being pushed to side and came to rest on the couch, AJ now above him, trying to undo the buttons of his shirt with one hand while the other hand rubbed Howie's straining hard on.  
And all the while AJ was still talking between kissing every inch of skin that was bared. All Howie could do was twist his finger in AJ's hair, a steady stream of groans and moans leaving his mouth. Once he couldn't suppress a low cry as AJ gently bit down on his right nipple, a path of pure pleasure forming from there to his twitching cock. His hips lifted off the couch and AJ stopped his ministrations for a second to take in the absolutely beautiful sight beneath him.

Howie's face was flushed, his lips swollen from the heated kisses they shared every now and then, his muscled chest was bare, heaving with each rugged breath. AJ smiled softly down at him before returning to the task of driving his lover crazy with want. This had the nice side effect of turning him on as well - sometimes the mere presence of Howie was enough to make him horny and the closeness of an aroused Howie was almost too much.  
AJ's nimble fingers now freed Howie from his pants and boxers, letting his erection spring free. AJ leaned down, blowing softly onto the swollen head while his fingers stroked the length lightly, hardly touching it.

Howie's head swam and he thought he might come from this - but a part of him refused let this happen and he somehow managed to pant: "You - naked - now!" AJ smirked at him but obeyed, leaving his side to quickly strip out of his baggy pants. Howie had known that he was going commando - but the sight excited him nevertheless. AJ always said that he liked the freedom - but Howie suspected that he enjoyed the effect it had on his lover most of all.  
Soon AJ was beside him again and seemed bent on continuing his teasing - but Howie realized that they probably didn't have much time left and took action by simply sitting up, reversing their roles and taking a hold on AJ's hard cock. "FUCK, D!" It was Howie's turn to smirk - he had obviously surprised the other man.

After capturing AJ's inviting lips for another bruising kiss he explained with a sweet smile: "By the pace you were going we would have been interrupted before anything happened - and then I would have been forced to kill you for torturing me like this... And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
That made AJ laugh, but the laughter quickly died on his lips as Howie pushed a cushion underneath AJ's back and spread his thighs, inserting a finger into his opening. "Enough teasing, Alex - I want you *now*!" he said as another stream of four letter words escaped AJ, who was by now shivering with pleasure. He bent down to kiss him softly and whispered apologetically: "No lube, I'm sorry, love..."

But AJ didn't mind at all and pulled him closer, his tongue mimicking what Howie would soon be doing to him further down. "Just do it already!" he said in what Howie liked to call his 'sex voice', fully aware of the devastating effect it had on his lover.  
As he had counted on Howie couldn't resist this invitation and slowly began to push inside AJ's tight opening. His eyes were closed and there was a look of pure concentration on his face as he fought to stay in control and go slow.  
Finally he was buried all the way inside AJ and waited until AJ impatiently began to move his hips. He smiled up at his lover and said teasingly: "God, Howie, sometimes you're so considerate that I swear I could fall asleep until you finally decided that you were ready to move!" At this Howie stuck out his tongue, ignoring the fact that he *really* was too old for that kind of behavior.

But everything was forgotten as they started to move in unison, having found the perfect rhythm a long time ago. They knew that it wouldn't take them long until ecstasy claimed them as Howie hit AJ's prostate time and again and AJ clenched his muscles around Howie's cock as he pulled out and thrust deep inside again.  
Howie stroked AJ's cock with his free hand while AJ held onto his hips, his fingers digging deep into Howie's flesh. As suddenly a couple of fingers teased his puckered hole and grazed his prostate Howie couldn't hold back a low cry and his thrusts became shallower while his hands moved up and down AJ's erection in a quicker rhythm. They kissed passionately once more and Howie felt his release approaching, filling AJ as his cock erupted deep inside of him. That was all it took for AJ to come as well as Howie hit his prostate one last time and he came all over their chests.

Howie collapsed on top of him, resting his head on AJ's shoulder for a short while to catch his breath. Then he leaned over to kiss his satisfied lover murmuring softly: "I love you, Alex..." AJ returned the kiss gently and smiled at him tenderly: "Love ya, too, babe!"  
Howie glared at him mockingly: "I thought I told you not to call me that!" AJ grinned undisturbed: "That was for your comment in the hallway - babe!" This earned him a playful swat on the chest before Howie looked at his watch, realizing that they should probably get going.

When they had cleaned themselves up a bit and gotten dressed again AJ hugged his lover from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. "And - do you still dislike that song, lover?" he said huskily, gently nipping Howie's earlobe. Howie shuddered slightly and laughed, leaning back into AJ's embrace. "No, I guess not - but I swear if you use *that* voice on it I'll never be able to listen to it without jumping you instantly!" AJ smirked and captured Howie's lips for one more kiss. "Is that a promise, D?" he asked afterwards a bit breathlessly. "You bet!" was the equally breathless reply - and they almost got side tracked again.

But before Howie's sense of duty - something that AJ completely lacked as he always declared proudly - could kick in someone knocked on the door. Well, it was more a hammering which could only mean one thing: "Are you two coming?" Kevin's impatiently inquired. "We were on our way, Kev, don't worry..." Howie replied loudly. "Well not anymore!" was AJ's less than diplomatic reply, swallowed by Howie's hand on his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked across the soft palm, causing Howie to let go of him quickly. AJ grinned and licked his lips. "Yummy!" he commented and went to open the door, closely followed by Howie, who couldn't hold back a laugh at his lover's antics.

Back in the rehearsal room they met their a lot more relaxed looking friends. Whatever Kevin had done it had worked on both Nick and Brian...  
Kevin motioned them to form a circle and said: "Okay, let's sing this! Nick - you have the most lines. Let's hear your part!" Nick grinned at the older man and shot him a hot look that made Howie double check what he had just seen. But the real surprise came when Nick opened his mouth and his voice suddenly literally dripped sex.

Howie actually felt shivers running down his spine and exchanged a quick look with AJ who was standing there open mouthed. Who the hell had taught him to sound like that?  
With sudden suspicion he looked over at Kevin and saw the smug look on his friend's handsome face. And Brian was simply staring at Nick with lust filled eyes and licking his lips. Howie chuckled slightly. Oh yes, rehearsing this song would certainly be a lot of fun...


End file.
